Cantios
Cantios are flying wyverns able to hunt in all environments. It is the flagship of Monster hunter Tri Frenzy. Appearance Cantios main shape is that of a flying wyvern's. Its wings are bladed, and what looks to be clawed hands like ones of a tigrex. Its head is embodied with horns like a crown. Its talons resemble that of a raths. The tail is like a mace, two arcs from the top and bottom, and two thinner ones from the sides. Along its neck is what appears to be gills like of a fish. Several spines cover its feet, back and chest. Its body is a light brown, with red zig zag patterns across. Its wings, hands, feet and tail blades are a deep green. Its chest is blue. Behavior These wyverns don't see many as a threat as it knows how to fight on all terrians. However once such a foe arises, it shows that skill in combat attacking with claws on ground, breath and wings in air, and tail with body in water. Intros Encounter intro Sword shatterer: Area 3 Fallen woods (In the quest, seregios avoids area 3, the chest must be broken and no other parts can be broken.) The hunter tracks down a seregios that has been wounded by his/her hand. It goes to sleep near the poison pond. Something is seen swimming in the river above the area, it looks like a wyvern only meant for flight. It erupts out of the river in a jump similar to tigrex, slicing off the seregios' tail in a single slice. This expectedly immediately awakes the seregios and enrages it. The hunter quickly dashes for safety as the two wyverns fight. Cantios flings fire from its claws which miss the seregios, only for it to receive a deadly kick to the face and breaking its horn. Seregios sends its shards towards Cantios but it takes off and flies like it was a rath. It gives chase in the sky to claw Cantios. It reacts by breathing out a silver mist at seregios. Seregios no longer appears to protect its damaged parts anymore. Cantios uses its wings to send out blue wind at the tail stump, freezing it in place. Cantios torpedoes into seregios, breaking seregis wings and back. Defeated seregios falls into the poison pool as Cantios flies away. The scene swifts back to the hunters view, next to the now dead Seregi. (The quest then scriptedly abandons) Fight intro Sherin peaks: Area 5: Master of environment The Cantios bursts from the seas, flies up into the sky and breathes a cloud of Undrea and lands on the ground. There it dashes towards a carcass of a kelbi to eat. The hunter is seen behind and Cantios takes notice, abandoning its previous meal. It swiftly breathes Undrea and roars, and the hunt is on. Transformation to Apex Tundra: Area 2: Corruption of the Cantios The sun shines over the tundra as a familiar shadow dashes past. The camera shows that its a cantios fleeing from what looks like another one, only frenzied. The frenzied one let's out a distorted screech striking out and hitting the cantios back. Despite this it continues to flee, with frenzied one in persuit. After a while the frenzied one hits the tail of the normal making it lose balance, followed with a divebomb that sends it directly into the area with cracked ice surrounding its seemingly dead body. Right next to it is a popo which the frenzied lands directly on, killing it instantly. The frenzied wyvern eats from the meat, then proceeds to sleep on the areas right edge. As night comes, The Frenzy starts to taint the cantios, unexpectedly causing clouds to form as it fails to fully infect the Cantios. A blast of purple lights the area as the clouds now begin coming from the Cantios' body. This awakes the frenzied, who fails to see the danger and rushes right at it lashing with its wing talons. The talons completely break from the hardness of the shell causing it to emit a pained yet distorted scream. The new apex replies with a roar of its own, a horrifing scream distorted beyond recognizion. The frenzied one dashes and takes flight from fear from the apex, only for apex to leap at it in tigrex fashion biting off its tail and seemingly burning its wings from its claws. As the frenzied struggles to get up, a wing arm broken the apex predator lands directly in front, biting its servered tail into shards. Its wing talons glow orange, melting the snow on which it stands. The frenzied is pushed down as the apex brings its right claw to its throat. The screen turns black just as the apex slashes... The aftermath Tundra (night): Area 2: Brutal aftermath A camera pans across the area, turning towards the right. The sight seen is grim. The skeleton of a cantios is seen, with several parts of its flesh remaining however burnt. Ice around is stained red with several holes in the floor. In the centre is a crater like impact zone, with a popo skeleton next to that. The dead cantios is seen to have died brutally, with its wing talons missing along with its tail, a broken wing and many fractures. It appears to have had its troat cut, mauled then eaten. A yelp from a barioth interrupts the scene, seen flying overhead from area 4 as a dark figures knocks it straight into the area... Apex intro Tundra: Area 4: Cruel Master The hunter appears and with no waiting there is already action! A heavily wounded barioth charges at the apex cantios, affected by Undrea. Cantios swiftly dodges a bite and with a reflex it pounces and slashes its wing claw at barioths chest wound, killing it as the flames burns through and smashes against a wall. The Cantios' gaze turns to the hunter, slowly turning towards him/her. It gives out its distorted roar, causing him/her to leap out of the way as ice spikes fall from the ceiling. Before he/she can react Cantios' picks him/her up in its talons! And proceeds to even leave the area! Above area 3 the hunter manages to use a wystone to make it drop him/her. The apex theme begins to play as apex cantios hovers over and roars in annoyance, then the hunt begins from there! Fight Cantios is unique in being able to fight in all enviroments. The fight will be a challenge for that reason, with strategies changing on the go. Ground *'Roar' Requires high grade earplugs to block. *'Snap' Cantios raises its head and wings and lunges forward in a chomp. Enraged this is done twice. *'Claw of fire' Its claw is dragged into the ground and flung up, sending fire sparks out. *'Tail club' Turns around 180° and slams its tail. Always done twice. *'Charge' Rushes forward with its mouth open and skids to a halt. *'Undrea expel' Its chest will turn grey and it spreads its wings out as it creates a cloud of Undrea. This will cause Undreablight. *'Slashes' In an arc it swipes the ground in front of it with both claws one after the other. *'Hip check' Bends to its side and tackles with its wing. *'Undrea ball' Raises itself up and breathes downward firing a ball of Undrea. *'Kick' Cantios pounces at a target and lashes out with both talons. *'Tail smash' Looks behind it as it raises its tail. It smashes it down at a quick speed enough to cause quake. (Ultimate rank only) *'Turning charge' Apon doing its rath styled charge, it extends its claws, turns around, and does another in the style of tigrex. *'Slide' Leaps forward and does a sioth like slide. Air *'Headbutt' Violently turns its head to the side while turning. *'Wing slash' Uses its claw to swipe while spinning with the other. *'Bite' Bites downwards. *'Undrea breath' Inhales, then exhales undrea fumes in a straight stream. *'Talon slam' If low on stamina, it will aim at a hunter. Cantios glides back, readys its talons and slams into the ground. If successfully done it will proceed to eat from the player. *'Glide' Moves back and rushes forwards. *'Surprise ruined' If any attack Cantios from behind it will upswing hunters using its tail. *'Rock throw' Slams both talons in the ground, pulling out a piece of earth. It swings back and then forth tossing the rock. Can Iceblight or fireblight when in environmental areas. *'Air freeze' Cantios curls its wings and flaps forward a gust of cold air causing ice blight. *'Undrea blast' Goes high into the sky and creates a cluster bomb like Undrea ball. Strongest attack. *'Circle glide' Airborne a while it will fly at extreme speeds in a circle to hit unsuspecting players off guard and is difficult to see coming. *'Earth ripping glide' Goes to the ground and extends its claws and talons. Using them to tear the ground and unearth rocks that fly behind. (Ultimate rank only) *'Undrea glide' Breathes a cloud of Undrea that surrounds its wings. With a wide span it flies overhead, leaving the Undrea cloud behind. Water *'Swinging chomp' A bite that reaches from its both sides. *'Wing flap' Takes its wings out of fin form and pushes a current of water. Causes Waterblight. *'Claw' A very quick strike from one of its claws. *'Tail flip' Raises its tail and back flips, *'Spin' Dashes to its side and spins itself in a circler motion. *'Undrea wave' Breathes out three balls of Undrea that move in a wave like pattern. *'Dash' Swims backwards and spinning charges into a faraway opponent. (Ultimate rank only) *'Freeze flap' An unexpected attack as it uses its wings not as fins. It repeatedly flaps them and exhales into the cloud formed. It bursts to hit anything in its range with iceblight. Undreablight Undreablight is a ailment used by Cantios. It has the lethal effect of blurring the health and stamina bars, making it harder to tell how much damage you can take before fainting. With the Undrea cursed skill Undreablight completely blurs the health and stamina bar for a mostly fatal remainder. Cantios' armor grants the Undrea master skill that negates Undreablight and increases effectiveness of Undrea element weapons. Breaks *Head (2x), horns then scar up the middle of head *Chest, spines broken and weak point revealed *Tail broken, tips of blades broken *Tail sever, tail must have been broken first *Left wing *Right wing *Left claw *Right claw *Back spines *Foot talons Carves G rank *'Cantios master scale': Grown to bare through all environmental threats this scale is the perfection of nature. *'Cantios cortex': Light, strong, adaptatable, there is little this armor has wrong. *'Cantios mace': Sneak attacks fail to a blow from this sleek tail. *'Cantios hardhorn': A head brace from the head that offers protection. *'Cantios peeler': Its masters hunts has made this claw red from heat and blood. *'Cantios morphwing': A limb that will go from wing to fin instantly if needed. *'Cantios tongue': A Undrea invested organ. Its believed this alone can cause The Undrea. Ultimate rank *'Cantios supreme scale': There is literally no environment that can defey this shards strength. *'Cantios axon': Shell that has lived through many hazards that many a shell would dissolve under. *'Cantios bludgeon': A sturdy yet light tail that canon moves through water with ease. One strike leaves skulls cracked. *'Cantios strong horn': The creature's crown of steel hardness. *'Cantios skinner': Razor claws that have become red hot from multiple hunts. Will never cool down. *'Cantios transwing': A wing that works perfectly on land and water. Often used in exploration of the skies and ocean. *'Cantios lung': The source of Cantios' Undrea. Dragon elemet and the remains of its food mixtures. Mount *Cantios is attacked on the back in the land and sea. *Cantios is attacked on its chest in the sky. Apon finishing it falls on its back Interactions with The Frenzy/apex Cantios can become infected, its brown hide becomes black. Its red zig zag markings become purple. Its roar becomes a much lower pitch. Cantios can overcome The frenzy and become Apex Cantios. Its roar becomes completely unreconisable from its normal one. When on ground its claws spread off fire sparks when it does any attack involving them. Its undrea blast increases in wideness. It even gets a new range of attacks. Ground *'Leap': In ground mode it pounces and slashes in a tigrex fashion causing fireblight. *'360° tail strike': Spins its tail in a over quick style like nargacuga. *'Single slash': Leaping at a target it delivers a powerful slash from one of its wing talons causing hunters to get knocked back far. *'Maul': Will strike both wing talons together in an attempt to trap a hunter. If it succeeds it will repeatedly slash at him/her with its right wing talon. If not broken out of in time it picks him/her up with its left wing talon, drops him/her only to violently slash him/her away with its right. The hunter can actually hit another one, causing damage to him/her as well. (Ultimate rank only) *'Double slash': When enraged it will repeat the attack immediately on a different target. Air *'Dive slam': Will suddenly extend its wing talons ands slam directly below it. *'Airal glide down': Climbs to a high altitude and glides to the ground with foot talons out. When enraged it fires down a single ball of Undrea. (Ultimate rank only) *'Glide Undrea breath' It always fires a ball of Undrea when not enraged. When it is the ball turns into a full stream of it. Water *'Turning tail whip': Does a plesioth style tail strike, inflicting waterblight. *'Advancing 360° spin': Dashes forward a bit bringing up its tail before dashing more as it spins that tail around. (Ultimate rank only) *'Spin Undrea add on': As it does its spin it breathes out Undrea during it. All *'Undrea mist': Now whenever it does an Undrea attack it will remain on the ground. Trivia *Cantios came from a simple idea What if there was a creature able to hunt everywhere without being unsuited? *It appears in Gojira57's fan game Monster hunter EX. User credits *'Rathosaurus', for the main render. * Category:Chaoarren Category:Flying Wyverns Category:Monster Creation